sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio (soundtrack)
Pinocchio is the soundtrack to the 1940 Walt Disney and Dino De Laurentiis film of the same name, first released on February 9, 1940. The album was described as being "recorded from the original soundtrack of the Walt Disney and 20th Century Fox Production Pinocchio". According to Walt Disney Records, "this is the first time the phrase 'original soundtrack' was used to refer to a commercially available movie recording". The soundtrack won an Academy Award for Best Original Score. "When You Wish Upon A Star" won the 1940 Academy Award for Best Original Song. In 2015, a Legacy Collection edition of Pinocchio was released. Songs The songs in the film were written by Leigh Harline and Ned Washington. #"When You Wish Upon A Star" – Cliff Edwards – 3:16 #"Little Wooden Head" – Christian Rub – 05:45 #"Give A Little Whistle" – Cliff Edwards & Dickie Jones – 1:38 #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" – Walter Catlett – 1:40 #"I've Got No Strings" – Dickie Jones and Patricia Page – 2:23 #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Reprise)" – Walter Catlett – 00:22 #"When You Wish Upon A Star (Reprise)" – Cliff Edwards & Chorus – 01:27 Songs not used in the film Songs written for the film but not used include: *"I'm A Happy Go Lucky Fellow" (also called "Jiminy Cricket") – Jiminy Cricket (Later used in the 1947 Disney film Fun and Fancy Free) *"Honest John" – Alfred Newman & Chorus *"As I Was Saying To The Duchess" – J. Worthington Foulfellow *"Three Cheers For Anything" – Lampwick, Pinocchio, Alexander & Other Boys *"Monstro The Whale" – Alfred Newman a& Chorus *"Turn On The Old Music Box" – Jiminy Cricket Three of these songs, however, are used in a multi-record 78-RPM 1950 cover album of the songs released by Decca Records and conducted by Victor Young. Although Cliff Edwards appeared as Jiminy Cricket on the album, no one else from the film cast did. Soprano Julietta Novis, who sung Schubert's Ave Maria on the soundtrack of Disney's Fantasia, sang the song "Little Wooden Head", instead of it being sung by Geppetto. Other singers on the album included the Ken Darby Chorus and the King's Men. Years later, Disneyland Records issued a true soundtrack album from the film. Releases Original release The soundtrack was first issued as a collection (Victor P-18) of three 78rpm singles. Track listing *"When You Wish Upon A Star" b/w "Little Wooden Head" (Victor 26477) *"Give A Little Whistle" b/w "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" (Victor 26478) *"I've Got No Strings" b/w/ "Turn On The Old Music Box" (Victor 26477) 'Original Motion Picture Soundtrack' Picture Disc LP (Disneyland 3102) Track listing ;Side One #"When You Wish Upon a Star" – Jiminy Cricket #"Cricket Theme" / "Little Wooden Head" (contains Rub's vocals) #"The Blue Fairy Arrives" / "When You Wish Upon A Star" #"Give A Little Whistle" – Jiminy Cricket / "Pinocchio Goes To School" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)" – Honest John ;Side Two #"I've Got No Strings " – Pinocchio #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" – Honest John #"The Whale Chase" #"Finale: Turn on the Old Music Box and When You Wish Upon a Star – Jiminy Cricket" Current release Track listing #"When You Wish Upon A Star" – 3:15 #"Little Wooden Head" – 5:45 + #"Clock Sequence" (Alfred Newman) – 0:55 #"Kitten Theme" (Alfred Newman) – 0:40 #"The Blue Fairy" (Alfred Newman) – 3:28 #"Give A Little Whistle" (Alfred Newman) – 1:38 #"Old Geppetto" (Alfred Newman) – 4:44 #"Off To School" (Alfred Newman) – 4:19 #"Hi Diddle Dee Dee" – 1:41 #"So Sorry" (Alfred Newman) – 1:36 #"I've Got No Strings" – 2:23 #"Sinister Stromboli" (Alfred Newman) – 2:28 #"Sad Reunion" (Alfred Newman) – 3:22 #"Lesson In Lies" (Alfred Newman) – 2:31 #"Turn On The Old Music Box" (Alfred Newman) – 0:50 #"Coach To Pleasure Island" – 4:45 (Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (reprise) contains none of the vocals as presented on the record and in the film) #"Angry Cricket" (Alfred Newman) – 1:20 #"Transformation" (Alfred Newman) – 3:51 #"Message From The Blue Fairy" (Alfred Newman) – 1:30 #"To The Rescue" (Alfred Newman) – 0:34 #"Deep Ripples" (Alfred Newman) – 1:29 #"Desolation Theme" (Alfred Newman) – 1:42 #"Monstro Awakens" (Alfred Newman) – 2:03 #"Whale Chase" (Alfred Newman) – 3:19 #"A Real Boy" (Alfred Newman) – 1:42 + for reasons unknown (possibly loss of the vocal masters) this track contains none of the vocals present on this track as presented in the film sung by Christian Rub See also * List of Disney film soundtracks References Category:Disney animation soundtracks Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:1940 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Disneyland Records soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Soundtrack Category:Victor Talking Machine Company soundtracks Category:Albums conducted by Victor Young